doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rafael Monsalve
|nacimiento = 12 de julio de 1959 |lugar_nacimiento = El Hatillo, Venezuela |nacionalidad = Venezolano |medios = Televisión Teatro |pais = Venezuela |pais_interprete = Venezuela |estado = Activo |wikipedia = Rafael Monsalve }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Rafael Monsalve 200px-250px-Yakko_Warner.png|Yakko Warner en Animaniacs, su personaje más emblemático. Ginjiamano.jpg|Ginji Amano en el anime GetBackers, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Vlad-2 xD-0.png|Vlad Masters /Plasmius en Danny Phantom, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hannibal3.jpg|Hannibal Lecter en la serie de tv Hannibal. Si_Robertson.jpg|Si Robertson en Duck Dynasty. Tim Marcoh - FMAB.jpg|Tim Marcoh en Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Pyoro.png|Pyoro en Vandread y Vandread: The Second Stage. Tenzen.jpg| Tenzen en Basilisk. Darcia.jpg| Darcia en Wolf's Rain. Hellsing Walter.PNG|Walter C. Dornez en Hellsing. Pinter large.jpg|Pinter en Planeta Sheen. Tetsuo-nemoto-51275.jpg|Tetsuo Nomoto en Gantz. Character_large_remington.jpg|Remington Tufflips (2da voz) en Sanjay y Craig. DoctorCS.jpg|Dr. Dos Cerebros en Chica Supersabia (segunda voz) Jayce_road.jpg|Jayce en Jayce y los guerreros rodantes. Looneytunes-bugs.gif|Bugs Bunny en Tiny Toons. Character large 332x363 poppop.jpg|George "Pop-Pop" Forman en Marvin Marvin. Clifford.jpg|El cantante del tema de apertura de Clifford, el gran perro rojo y Clifford de cachorrito thumb|230px|[[Rubén León (Venezuela)|Rubén León, Antonio Delli, Rafael Monsalve, Juan Carlos Vázquez y Juan Guzmán en 2018]] thumb|right|230px|de las canciones mas famosas del actor en el doblaje de la serie [[Animaniacs]] Rafael Monsalve es un presentador de televisión, actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano. Fue conocido en Venezuela por haber sido el presentador de un programa de televisión infantil a finales de los años 80, en donde interpretaba a un payaso llamado Juan Corazón. Entre sus personajes más reconocidos se encuentran Jayce en la serie animada Jayce y los guerreros rodantes, Yakko Warner y Pesto el Palomo en Animaniacs y Ginji Amano en la serie de anime GetBackers. Filmografía 'Anime' *GetBackers - Ginji Amano *Gantz - Tetsuo *Nodame Cantabile - Kouzo Etoh (tercera voz) *Hack//SIGN - Bear *Hellsing - Walter C. Dornez *Vandread - Pyoro *Fullmetal Alchemist - Tim Marcoh *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Tim Marcoh *Basilisk - Yakushiji Tenzen *Fate/stay night - Insertos/letreros *Hungry Heart - Shimizu *Mushishi - Padre de Koro (ep. 7) *Hell Girl - Kisaragi (ep. 2) *Matantei Loki Ragnarok - Conde Drácula/Nidohein *Speed Grapher - Seiji Ochiai *Black Cat - Maison Ordrosso *Solty Rei - Dale Boyd (ep. 1) *DNA² - Voces adicionales *Blue Dragon - Nene *Wolf's Rain - Darcia *Shulato - Reiga (1ra voz) *Almendrita - Zoby (eps.19, 21) 'Películas' Robin Williams *El mejor papá del mundo - Lance (2009) (doblaje venezolano) *El oyente Nocturno - Gabriel Noone (2006) *El milagro de Navidad - Charles "Charlie" Boyd (2004) Otros *Amor en la 10º cita - Big Stunna (Black Shakespeare) (2017) *Raíces de una amistad - Raybur (J.D. Evermore) (2016) *Asesinato en México - Raul Fuentes (Hemky Madera) (2015) *El precio de la codicia - Eric Dale (Stanley Tucci) (2da. versión) (2011) *Across the Line: The Exodus of Charlie Wright - Charlie Wright (Aidan Quinn) (2010) *Cartas al Cielo - Padre de iglesia (L. Derek Leonidoff) (2010) *Crash and Burn - Vincent Scaillo (Michael Madsen) (2009) *La inmaculada concepción de Little Dizzle - Gary (Matt Smith) (2009) *What Just Happened? - Jeremy Brunell (Michael Wincott ) (2008) *El escapista - Brodie (Liam Cunningham) (2008) *La sombra del vampiro - Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau (John Malkovich) (2000) *Dura de matar - Kyui, comandante chino *Combate a muerte - Voces adicionales (1994) *Garras de tigre - Bill Pickells (Bill Pickels) (1991) *Shaolin americano - Drew Carson (Reese Madigan) (1991) (doblaje venezolano) *Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás 4 - Prang (Keith Cooke) (1990) *El vuelo del Fénix - Lew Moran (Richard Attenborough) (1965) (doblaje venezolano) 'Series animadas' *Batman: La serie animada - Ra's al Ghul *Superman: la serie animada - Metalo (1a voz) / El Preservador / Guardia de seguridad / Voces adicionales *Animaniacs - Yakko Warner y Pesto el Palomo *Danny Phantom - Vlad Plasmius/Masters *Planeta Sheen - Pinter *Dog City - Elliot Shag *Tiny Toons - Bugs Bunny / Peluso / Buster Bunny (especiales " Es el Maravilloso Especial de Navidad de Tiny Toons y Vacaciones de Primavera".) *Jayce y los guerreros rodantes - Jayce *Mighty B!, la súper abeja - Anton St. Germain *Martha habla' - '''Voces adicionales *Bananas en pijamas (serie animada) - B2 *Sanjay y Craig - Remington Tufflips (voz actual) *Chica Supersabia - Dr. Dos Cerebros (2ª voz) *Harvey Beaks - Voces adicionales *El show de Plucky - Voces adicionales 'Películas animadas' *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1988) - Conejo blanco, Bill, el lagarto, burro, carta de trébol *La tostadorcita valiente va a la escuela - Alberto *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1988) - Superintendente, oficiales hindúes, recepcionista, capitán de barco *Animaniacs: El deseo de Wakko - Yakko *Misión H2O - Voces adicionales *Rudolph y Frosty Navidad en Julio - Scratcher *El deseo navideño del patito feo - Sr. Migajas *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus (1985) - Campanita 'Series de TV' *Hannibal (Serie de TV) - Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Mads Mikkelsen) *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Dr. Mark / Kevin Hall *The Spin Crowd - Alki (segunda voz) *MotorWeek - Voces diversas *Weeds - Voces diversas *Marvin Marvin - George "Pop-pop" Forman *Alienígenas ancestrales - William Henry *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Varo / Kunimund *Dexter - Kevin (David Chisum) (Temp 8 ep 6) (2013) *Inventos legendarios - Andrew Gough 'Series Reality' * Amos del pantano - Troy * ¿Quién da más?: Nueva York - John Luke * Duck Dynasty - Si Robertson 'Telenovelas brasileñas' 'Tony Ramos' *La reina de la chatarra - Edu (Eduardo Albuquerque Figueroa) *La próxima víctima - João Carlos "Juca" Mestieri '''Otros' *Xica da Silva - Luis Felipe Cabral (Fernando Eiras) (1ª voz) *El rey del ganado - José Benito (Saracura) (Sérgio Reis) 'Intérprete' *Animaniacs - "Tema de apertura"'' '''(con Giset Blanco y Elena Prieto), '''Wakko Warner (canciones)'' **Temas musicales de "Kikiri Boo" *Jayce y los guerreros rodantes - "Tema de apertura" y '' - ''"Tema de cierre" *Clifford, El gran perro rojo - "Tema de apertura" *Clifford de cachorrito - "Tema de apertura" Trabajos en televisión *La CQ (2012) - Maestro Morfema, Profesor de Matemáticas Curiosidades *Realizó una entrevista para ¿De quién es la voz que escuchas?, libro del actor, productor y director Rubén Arvizu. * En este mencionó en la página 197 que el doblaje más difícil el cual estuvo fue la canción de los países en los Animaniacs. **Cito: "Uno de los doblajes mas difíciles con lo que me he topado ha sido con la canción de los países de Yakko Warner; estuve repitiendo la canción una y mil veces, tratando de aprenderla de memoria para hacer un trabajo con naturalidad". Enlaces externos *Canal en Youtube de Rafael Monsalve *Twitter de Rafael Monsalve *Rafael Montalve:Me encantaría volver a la televisión El Universal, 15/7/2007 *Juan Corazón en Facebook Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Presentadores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores venezolanos